The sports of basketball, football and soccer are quite popular in the United States and many people enjoy watching or playing these games. To provide standardized games, complex sets of rules have been developed for playing these games. In order to play an actual game, it can sometimes be difficult to find the substantial amount of room needed as well as a sufficient number of players to form two full teams. Other factors, such as weather and the potential for injury, have also been known to make arranging games difficult. Accordingly, there has developed a need and market for indoor or smaller scale games or practice facilities which can be played with less room and require fewer people. Such games can, for example, be set up in basements, garages, game rooms, arcades, gyms, fairs, party facilities or otherwise and preferably can be played in a relatively small area with one or two people. Additionally, it is desirable to convert between these games within one game assembly.
An improved system and method for playing and converting between these games is desired.